The Phantom of the Opera will Kill and Kill again!
by LilShorty89
Summary: A Opera house fire and a man who lost everything. Will the future hold strange surprises for Erik or will it all end in heart ache once more? A short temper span leading to a strong case of Morphine Addiction Based on the 2004 Movie and the books
1. Trapped

Too long had the flames been burning. Too far had they spread. The once fabulous Opera Populaire was now a distant memory. Too much damage had been done to the Opera house and no more performances would go on. The rain patted the flames but held no verge of beating them out. To hot for anything to survive. It would make the front page of the news and act as a legend for years to come. _How The Opera Ghost Burnt Down The Opera Populaire! _Front page for Erik. But would they have the truth in there or just make the legend last even longer? _A Legend Like No Other!_

The once terrifying Phantom of the Opera will always be just that a Phantom. Erik broods as he watches his one love sailing away with another man. Raoul de Chagny. Christine's childhood sweetheart. Christine was gone and all The Phantom had left to remember her by was her ring. The ring that was so light yet felt so heavy in his hand. Letting it drop to the floor with a clanging sound that filled the whole cave with echo after echo The Phantom heard the beginning of the mob closing in on his lair. Walking away from the closed mirror the Phantom heads further down the Opera Populaire than he has even been.

Proceeding further into the depths of the Opera Populaire's catacombs the Phantom comes to a stand still once the sound of the mob had disappeared. In the silence the Phantom waited. In the silence the Phantom pondered. Why had Christine left him? Ok so he had a short temper span but he had been living under the Opera Populaire and what about his childhood. He had been brought up with the name of Devil's spawn. If he was the Devil's son he would prove just how evil he could be. He had killed three men and many more was yet to come. He did not fear those he killed nor did he feel any regret to what he had done. Only those who got to close to finding out the truth about him would never breathe another breath.

Keeping in the shadows in case one member of the mob decided to descend down here he would be ready. Anyone who ventured this deep into the catacombs of the Opera Populaire would never get out ever again. Hearing no footsteps the Phantom slid down the wall and sat on the cold, dirty stones. After what felt like an hour the Phantom stood once more to his full height he started to head back to his home to see what the mob had done and if there was anything worth saving that had been left. Hearing no sound behind the curtains once he made it back he pulled it back and a horrible sight met his eyes.

His drawing where burnt to a crisp and not one line could be made out of the ash. His organ had been smashed to pieces and anger flared up in his chest, a part of him felt like it had been destroyed when he saw what had happened to the one place he could call home. His home was no more than a mess of rubble and his mask had been carelessly taken. He would find the stupid fool who had decided to steal from him and they would never see the light of day again. Sighing he turned away from the sight to go to the bedroom to see a yet worse sight. His once glorified bed was now a heap of splinted wood. He was going to have to leave his home until the time was right to return and restore it to its glorious self once again.


	2. Prima Donna

**Three Years later**

_The Opera Populaire! Restored to its full beauty! _That's what the paper had to say and that was what The Phantom had to read. Sighing he rolled up the paper he found in the trash can. The Phantom had been away from his Opera house for over three years and now he was going home. Walking down back alleys and keeping to the shadows the Phantom made his way slowly and silently back towards the Opera House. Finally arriving back Erik was bemused to see it hadn't changed at all. Unless you knew the fire had happened there you would have no idea it had been burnt down.

Sighing as he fumbled with the grate at the back of the Opera house by the chapel he pondered on what he had recently done three years ago. He had left the one place he could call home and he has lived by living off the streets and by eating the food others had thrown out. Of course with three thousand francs a month he was indeed rich but he had lost all his money to the mob. Sighing he finished with the hinges on the metal door and it swung open to admit him in. Landing on the floor he walked towards the door and managed to make his way down and find a hidden entrance to his lair. An entrance no one had managed to find. Seeing as his gondola was left where Raoul and Christine had reached the shore once more he climbed into it and pushed off and headed towards his home and the mess that awaited him there.

As the sight met his eyes as the gates passed him by and he remembered that what he had left for three years would of course have to be re-furnished, re-fixed and maybe even re-made. But all in all he would make his home to be at least three times better than before. No more manikins or dolls of Christine she was the past and she was going to stay there. No more idiotic pictures. He had left that part of him behind but the one part of him that never left him for the three years had gone was his love for music. Sweet, intoxicating music. Sighing he new that art of him would always be there. Nothing could ever effect how he felt for his music. Nothing and no one would ever get in the way again. If he knew how wrong he was he would never had made a vow to believe in his music and nothing more.

**The Auditions**

Young singers and dancer where sitting by the stage in the red velvet seats waited for their turn to appear on the stage. So far none of the young hopefuls trying out for Prima Donna had managed to scrap that part. Instead they where giving the part of course girls. A young girl no older than eighteen was sitting in the wings looking down from box seven. She wasn't trying out for a part in the Opera Populaire she was going to be helping with the scenery and the backdrops. She had heard the story about the Phantom of the Opera but she wasn't quite sure whether to believe it or not. Sighing she turned away and made her way back to her room.

Hearing another girls screeching voice hitting her ear drums made her head vibrate. Laughing she wondered when the managers where going to say to her but the scream than met her ears made her stop. It wasn't a scream of panic but a scream of joy and she knew at once that the voice was going to be the voice of Prima Donna. Turning away from where she was heading she wanted to go and see who had managed to receive the part. She had seen a performance here with Carlotta and it was terrible. This woman was indeed the exact replica of Carlotta. She was terrible. Walking towards the stage her eyes fell on the woman and as she turned around she heard a mistakable deep voice whispering through the Opera that only she seemed to hear.

"She won't make the week!"


	3. The Voice

It was the day of the tryouts and the Phantom wanted to have a look to who his new managers would pick for Prima Donna. If she was anything like Carlotta he would make sure she quit and she never returned and if she did she wouldn't get any good parts. Climbing his way up to the beams above the stage The Phantom sat on the rafters and looked down as girl after girl was sent off after being told she was only suitable for a chorus girl. The girl who tried out for Prima Ballerina was exceptionally good and she was indeed worth getting the part.

"Thank you Mademoiselle you do indeed have what we are looking for, for Prima Ballerina."

Sighing he watched as some girl of about nineteen walked onto the stage and the Phantom could tell by the way she was standing that she was trying out for Prima Donna. Moving closer over the rafters to see this girl better he watched as she opened her mouth and started to sing, if you could call what she was doing singing. The screeching reached his ears and he placed his leather gloved hands over them. This girl was going to have to go. She was no good as Prima Donna. After she had stopped singing the Phantom though it was safe for him to removed his hands he listened with what hearing he had left to what the Managers would say to that.

"Very well performed Mademoiselle we will be pleased to accept you for Prima Donna."

The Phantom felt his jaw drop at what must have been bout twenty miles an hour as the girl started to scream. Her scream sounded better to the Phantoms ears than her voice but it had happened. They had picked the Carlotta wanna be as Prima Donna. All the Phantom now had to do was fine another girl who could sing better than this girl here and do a whole Christine Daae all over again. But this time he would not fail. Sighing he whispered in his deep menacing voice to himself.

"She won't make the week."

Pushing up from the rafters he made his way back to his home to brood and plan on finding the little viper who decided to take his mask. He would get it back but for now the Don Juan mask would have to suffice. Making his way to the trap door which he and Christine fell through all those years ago he found his mask where he had left it or where Christine had let it fall. Picking it up he brushed the three year old dust off it he placed it over his face and planned on what way to scare the new Prima Donna away.

**Meanwhile**

The auditions for chorus girls and the Don Juan where still going on and the new Prima Donna was shooting daggers at the stage hand. All she was doing was watching the auditions. What had she done wrong? Nothing that she knew about. Ok so she was quite and she wasn't attracting much attention. Sighing she turned away and made her way off the corner of the stage and walked off. Walking down the corridor she heard footsteps following her after a moment. She had an idea who they belonged to but she didn't stop till she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned a corner.

"How dare you say that about me!"

She knew the voice belonged to the new Prima Donna. Sighing she turned to face her and gave her look that clearly said what in gods name are you going on about?

"Say what? Unless you didn't notice not one word left my mouth!"

"Yes well it better stay that way!"

She watching in shock as the girl walked away leaving the stage hand all alone in the corridor. Shrugging she turned around and carried on walking down the corridor to her room unknowing that a pair of startling blue eyes had been watching her from the shadows.


End file.
